1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure is generally directed to strollers, and more particularly to a foldable stroller having a removable and reversible seat that is foldable between an in-use configuration and a folded configuration along with the foldable stroller frame.
2. Description of Related Art
Strollers should be sturdy and balanced, and should provide the child passenger with safe and comfortable transport. For convenience, conventional strollers move from an in-use configuration to a folded configuration. Foldable strollers are desirable for convenience and ease of transporting and compactness for storage when not being used. Strollers with reversible seats are desirable to give a parent or caregiver a choice whether to push a child from behind or to have a child face the caregiver while being pushed. Having a child, especially a young child or infant, face the caregiver allows the caregiver to make eye contact and to closely interact with the child.
There are a number of existing or known folding stroller configurations that have removable, reversible seats. Removable, reversible seats generally do not fold up with the stroller frame. In such an instance, either it becomes necessary to remove the seat prior to folding the stroller or the size of the unfolded seat can limit the compactness of the folded stroller configuration. This also makes it necessary to store and transport the stroller frame and seat separately. A disadvantage of these known strollers with reversible seats is that the seat must be removed prior to the stroller frame being folded for storage or transport. In such event, the seat must be carried, loaded, and/or stored as a separate piece from the stroller frame.